


Guardian Angel

by jer832



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: Dean made his parents proud. He also made them pray Guardian Angels existed.  He'd need one.Happy Birthday scifiangel, my deardearfriend!  As I learn more, I'll try to fill in the holes in Dean and Cas's history.(This vignette of drabbles was exactly 700 words in MSWord when I posted. I counted until I got tired.  Word and AO3 continue disagreeing.)





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifiangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

Guardian Angel

 

 

Dean Winchester had been born to get into trouble.

 

From the first, Dean had a strong sense of right and wrong, an even stronger sense of justice, and he wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in even though he wasn't yet able to do more than crawl. But he had an adversarial relationship with authority and would piss every limit he found. As far as Dean was concerned, the only difference between him and most adults was he knew better.

 

Dean made his parents proud. Mostly. He also made them pray Guardian Angels existed. He'd need one.

  

The first time Dean got into real trouble, his daycare teacher verbally abused a toddler sick and pushed his face into the mess. Somehow catching him off-guard, Dean gave the sadist like for like. Though the staff agreed young Dean hadn't really understood, only aped the caregiver, the humiliated and puke-covered man slapped Dean hard across the face.

 

Dean didn't make a sound, he just stared up at him with clear green eyes.

 

"There's something in those eyes," Cook whispered, "that knows exactly what he's doing. If he survives long enough to get out of diapers, it'll be a miracle."

 

~

 

Usually, apologizing to the parents of the other children and explaining to Dean's teachers fell to Mary. She attributed Dean's insistence on being the highest authority to his ambiguous relationship with the new baby -- accurate but not completely honest. Of course Dean knew the difference between fantasy villains and nursery school bullies; he just didn't accept any moral distinction.

 

He did however accept that Petey O'Brien (two years his senior) made some wicked points — and wielded them painfully. Their schoolyard battles were legendary.

 

Dean must have had a guardian angel in that school. He certainly had an efficient, unjudging nurse.

 

 ~

 

For the longest time after Mary died, their dad was a mess; then he was off on long business trips. Dean took it upon himself to watch over little Sammy. Not anyone's idea of a guardian angel, he taught Sam resourcefulness, to fight hard and fearlessly, and to take responsibility for all those unnatural and messy consequences that crapped up the Winchester household. It built Sam's character. It also took lots of heat off Dean.

 

While their dad was away hunting their mom's murderer, the boys stayed home – until Dean was able to teach himself to hotwire the neighbor's car.

  

Dean honed his skills killing things that went bump along the way to eating brains. Or hearts. Or souls. Proud of him and terrified for him, John constantly juggled complicated feelings. Responsibility to hunt, responsibility to protect his family -- a paradox Dean understood after Sammy joined the family business.

 

Along with beer, liquor, women, and pie, destroying evil was Dean's passion, though not so much a calling as an itch. So it came as a shock when he ended up _best buds_ with the king of Hell.

 

The friendship worked more or less and on and off. It wasn't as if Dean's relationship with Crowley got him into any more trouble than before; the Winchesters' lives hadn't been short on spice and salt. And near-death experiences. John probably would have thrown up his hands... then pulled Ruby's knife.

The Hunter was man enough to admit Crowley sometimes was his guardian angel. _His Majesty_ , dead already, wouldn't be caught admitting Dean was _his_ , and most of all especially helpful with his mummy problems.

 

Theirs was a symbiotic relationship of the most perverse kind, but it worked. Still, they had to admit things at least _looked_ better when the Angel was around.

 

~

 

_The succubus exploded in a frenzy of curses and unholy essence. Dean blew non-existent smoke from the barrel of the Colt._

_"Fastest gun on Route 66," he reminded the injured figure on the ground. "Hey! Still with me?"_

_In that deceptively innocent way of his, Cas checked himself down, up, and again (Dean checked too, slyly – it didn't get much closer than the last two days) then nodded. He clenched the hand Dean extended and helped pull himself up._

_"I really thought this was it," Castiel said softly. "Dean, you're my guardian angel."_

 


End file.
